Dawn of New Magic
by Misty The Flareon
Summary: Two siblings reenter the real world. Kireba, the younger sibling, wants to pursue her dream as a kid and join a guild. Dezmond, the older sibling, seeks revenge. As he seeks revenge, someone else targets Kireba. The real question is, what is he seeking revenge for? Who is targeting Kireba and for what reasons? Find out yourself.
1. The Return

Far from the land of Fiore, there was a small island with a mountain and under this mountain was a cave where two siblings, one with blue hair the other with black. They trained with a blackish violet serpent. The day has come for them to leave and go out in to the world.

"You two have grown in the ten years I've trained you. It is time for you to stay in your realm and blend in with your human kind." The serpent said.

"Will we be able to visit you in your realm?" One of the siblings asked. It was a female.

"I'm sorry to say, but no Kireba, you can't go back into the serpent realm. You must stay with your own kind. We can cross in to your realm because we are summoned here."

"But, why can't we cross back? You raised us over in your realm." The other sibling asked. This time a male.

"Dezmond, your father asked us to raise you two until your sister was sixteen and Nova agreed with it. You remember what I told you about her."

"Yes Nora, she's the queen of the serpents."

"Now I have taught you how to summon serpents to this realm in the past month you are ready. I will take you to the mainland in Fiore, your homeland. You should remember it fondly."

Kireba and Dezmond climbed on Nora's back and they flew out of the cave Eastward towards Fiore. Thoughts raced in Kireba's mind like what she would do and how would they survive. Dezmond's thoughts were darker and more mysterious than his sister's. Nora felt uneasy about his intentions, but that's why he was more favored by her brother Helios. Once they reached land, Nora gave them two thousand Jewels. Where she got them she won't say. Nora went back to her realm through a magic seal. Kireba waved good bye to her although she can summon her.

"Alright!" Kireba shouted, "Where to first?"

"Let's try Magnolia first," Dezmond said, "We'll have to go by foot so no rides."

"Ok. How far is it from here?"

"About a couple hundred miles we could stop by Crocus on the way there."

"We could join a guild! It's not like anyone would question our magic and furthermore, how would we live without it."

"You can but, I'll be training more."

"Fine, but you'll stay for awhile right?"

"Of course."

"What are we standing her for? Let's go!" Kireba said walking North while Dezmond went east. Kireba soon realized she went in the wrong direction and followed him the rest of the journey.


	2. Quarrel

Kireba and Dezmond headed for Crocus when they realized they were near their old home. Kireba wanted to see it again, but Dezmond only thought of the past and the horrors it brung. He didn't argue with her and headed there for a short break. Their home was a wood cabin in a calm meadow near a small wood. They didn't need a key for it because it was always unlocked. They kept no secrets and their most prized possession was their magic.

"Dezmond look!" Kireba yelled, "My bed is still the same. So small, so cute."

"Everything is like we left it." Dezmond said with no surprised expression or a sense on nostalgia. " _They_ didn't even burn this place down. What did they want?"

Kireba didn't want him to feel this way and she took out a kite.

"Remember this? You taught me how to fly it."

"Yea and you flew it in the woods." Dezmond looked around like he was still trying to find something. He had the feeling they were being watched. "If you want to keep something get it now, we're leaving soon."

She grabbed an old sac and grabbed a stuffed animal and a scarf from their fathers room to remember him by. They walked a few miles before Dezmond spoke.

"We can't come back here. Not for a couple more years." Dezmond said.

"Why? It's our home." Kireba protested.

"It shouldn't be like this, it should've been burned down ten years ago when _they_ came for dad."

"Fine, I won't come back for a month, but you can't keep me away for another year."

"It's dangerous here! Don't you feel something should have happened to this place? Robbed, salvaged, messed up? Things like that."

"I've missed home! I've missed our realm! I'm going to come back as many times as I want and you can't stop me!"

Mist appeared in her hands as she formed an ice wall. Ice spears launched from the wall towards Dezmond. He formed a ring of fire around him. It melted the spears enough for him to break it with his fists.

"You know we're not suppose to use magic against each other especially since we cancel each other out."

"You don't know the half of my magic."

The water vapor froze and clung to Dezmond restraining his movements. The water outside the ring of fire moved together and doused it.

"You always thought that I could only learn one magic while you learned two. Summoning isn't the only magic in the world! I went to Naga to learn ice AND water magic. All you have is fire."

The water surrounded Dezmond and started up his legs he generated more heat from his body, but it did not vaporize the water and it increased.

"You NEVER believed in me. You thought of yourself like you were more important." The angrier she got the faster the water climbed. "You make me seem weak, but I'm stronger than you know."

Dezmond burst into flames and evaporated the water around him. It surprised him that he didn't feel any pain.

"Sora is one with me." He thought to himself. He rushed to Kireba and with one powerful punch, she was knocked out cold. He sighed and melted the ice wall she left standing.

"I knew you went to Naga and I know you are not capable of keeping you emotions and magic separate."

He carried her the rest of the way to Crocus.

:~~~:

Kireba woke up at the base of the mountains to Crocus. She looked around to see Dezmond sitting next to her. It was morning and dew has fallen.

"I'm sorry for what I did yesterday." She said silently.

"Your just inexperienced when it comes to separating your magic and your feelings. You need to keep them separate otherwise you could end up hurting people you don't mean to hurt."

Kireba felt helpless to his lecture. All those things were true, although none of the serpents ever told them they had to be separate."

"Are we at Crocus?"

"Yea, I didn't go in because people would start to panic if they saw someone carrying a knocked out person."

"Then lets go! Lets get some real food!" Her enthusiasm returned quicker than she could run as they enter the Capital


	3. Discussion

The magic council overheard everything said in the wood cabin and recorded every word said and action taken. The day after it was recorded, they gathered to discuss the footage.

"The boy knew he was being watched." Jura said while looking at the footage taken in the cabin Kireba and Dezmond were in. "Could he be the son of Tano?"

"We can't know for sure." Wolfheim said, "We can't go arresting people because of their abilities."

"But the girl remembered the place like she lived there and even mentioned that it was their father's house."

"We must interrogate their magic and who there father is." Warrod bellowed, "The magic he required is unknown to us."

"It's been ten years since this issue was discussed." Draculos sighed, "If I recall, he took his children somewhere and committed suicide because of his magic."

"He must have known his magic was forbidden." Warrod shouted.

"We have no archives about it either." Wolfheim said, "We might gain something out of this."

"I guess we'll see with the others." Draculos said, "We really should move on to more pressing matters as is like the Fairy Tail guild."


	4. Departure

Dezmond and Kireba strolled around Crocus and bought food and clothes. Dezmond looked for information about Magnolia and Kireba looked at the cutest stuffed animal she has ever seen. It cost twenty thousand Jewels. It cost too much even with their money combined. She promised that she would come back to buy it once she joined a guild and completed her fist job. They left Crocus at sunset and headed east again. They walked nonstop for two days before reaching Magnolia.

"We're here, Magnolia." Dezmond said, "I hear there's a guild here."

"Yay! Will you join it with me?" Kireba asked. She knew he would probably say no, but she hoped he would join later.

"When I'm done training a little more, I'll come back."

"Where will you go?"

"I don't know. I might even leave Fiore for a while."

"Oh." She felt heartbroken knowing that she wouldn't see him again, but she never tried stopping him from doing anything.

"You can send letters to me from Shirotsume Town, We'll keep touch there."

"'Kay. You'll stay a little longer right?"

"Yea, I'll leave at noon."

Kireba didn't notice that noon was in two hours, but she took the time with her brother to buy a stuffed animal for him to remember her by. He then left after waving good bye to her. A tear escaped her eye when he did, but still was determined to find the guild.


	5. First Impression

Kireba asked around for the location of a guild. Most told her where the Fairy Tail guild was and others wouldn't say unless payed. She found the grand building of the Fairy Tail guild.

"Ok what now?" She thought, "Do I just walk in? Do I need to send a letter?"

While she thought of how to make her presence know, a blue cat appeared next to her.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" It asked.

"Gah!" Kireba said in surprised, "You talk?!"

"Yea, I've never seen you around before. That maybe why your so surprised."

"Umm do you know how to get in to this guild?"

"Oh, so you want to join. How am I suppose to know, I'm a cat."

Suddenly, a jet of flames poured out the window near the door. The cat's tail was nearly burned.

"Oh, now I know why I'm out here. You might wanna run."

"Why?"

The door opened and a man with no clothes stood there. He stared at the cat then at Kireba.

"Happy! You stupid cat!" A girl with blond hair came running towards them.

"Well gotta go." Wings appeared from his back and he flew away.

"Come back here!" She turned around and saw the man, "Gray! Put on some clothes!" She then looked at Kireba who was standing in the middle of the chaos. "Sorry you had to see that. What are you here for?"

"I wanted to join." She said hesitantly, "But now I'm not sure if I can."

"We're welcome to all members. Although you'll have to excuse the chaos."

"Alright! I'm Kireba by the way."

"Hi, I'm Lucy."

They walked through the chaotic fighting and rough housing and made it to the desk where Mirajane stood.

"Mirajane, this is Kireba. She would like to join Fairy Tail."

"That's great. Let me get the master." She left to find Makarov.

Kireba looked back at the cloud of chaos and saw everyone, but a select few fighting. She was disturbed by Cana who had ten barrels of beer next to her.

"Should she really be doing that?" She asked Lucy.

"Oh, Cana? She always drinks that much." She too was watching the fight.

In the dust of the fight, Kireba saw a head of spiky pink hair. She felt like she's seen it before, but looked closer to look at his face. The spiky-haired fighter stopped mid-punch and looked at her. He then got punched in the face by Grey.

"Natsu, what are you looking at?" Lucy yelled to him.

"I thought I saw someone I guess not." He said pinning Grey to the ground. Erza out of no where, came up to him and nearly choked him when Makarov stepped in to the room. Everyone froze.

"Holy crap!" Kireba said while looking at the gigantic shadowy figure.

"Another newcomer?" Makarov said looking down at her.

"Y-y-yes." She stuttered.

"Why when these hooligans fight. Leaves a bad impression." The gigantic shadowy figure shrank into a short old man. "I am the master of this guild, Makarov, I see you have acquainted yourself with Lucy."

"I also met a flying blue talking cat."

"Oh that's Happy. You'll get to know everyone in the guild in about three days."

Mirajane got out a stamp and holder and stamped Kireba's left shoulder with a blue Fairy Tail symbol.

"Over there is the job board. You can pick a job from there. Just tell me before you do it." Makarov said before drinking a cup. He stared at Kireba's necklace and bracelet she wore for a while then went back to drinking. Something on his mind pestered him, but he couldn't remember.

"Yay! I'm part of a guild!" Kireba thought. This was only the beginning of a new adventure.


	6. New Student

Dezmond was about twenty miles away from Magnolia before Helios, a white and gold serpent, appeared in front of him.

"You are ready I presume?" He asked him.

"I am your pupil." He bowed to him, "Train me to be strong enough to avenge our father."

"Meet me at the top of Mt. Hakobe we will start there."

He left through a magic seal and travel inter dimensionally to Mt. Hakobe.

"My plan will begin shortly." He thought maliciously. "That girl attached herself to Nora too much. I must do something about her. I still have time before it's launched."


	7. Old Friends

Kireba walked towards the job board and looked at possible jobs. Natsu also walked up to the board. She glanced at him and tried to calm her mind. She mostly looked at his hair which seemed to spark something. Nastu's nose twitched at a scent he couldn't define then it struck them both at the same time.

"You!" They both said at the same time.

"Your that girl with the snake!" Natsu said pointing at her.

"Your that boy with the dragon!" She said pointing at him. "Gee, it's been a long time since I saw you."

"Same here. I'm surprised I remembered you."

"Yea."

Lucy walked up to them wondering what took Natsu so long. "What's going on here?" She asked.

"I just met up with an old friend." Natsu said. He turned back to Kireba, "I never caught you name though."

"It's Kireba. I already know yours since well, everyone kept shouting 'Natsu'"

"Natsu!" Happy said from inside Kireba's bag.

"Happy! What are you doing in there!" Lucy said.

"Hiding from you."

Lucy pulled Happy out of Kireba's bag and pinched and stretched his face. Kireba took Happy away from Lucy and started petting him.

"He's so cute!" She said practically hugging him.

"Aye!" Happy said admiring the adoration he's getting from her.

"How is he able to fly though?"

"Magic!" He grew wings again and flew away.

"Wait! Happy! Come back! You still owe me!" Lucy said chasing him.

Natsu and Kireba watched Lucy chase Happy around the guild hall. After a while, she checked her bag to make sure nothing was missing. Natsu looked over her shoulder into her bag.

"That stuffed animal was in you house right?" Natsu asked. She quickly closed her bag and looked back at Natsu who was looking over.

"Y-yea, how did you know?" She asked.

"I would look in your room at night sometimes and I always that stuffed animal."

"Stalker." She thought.

"but after a week, you left. Your scent stopped in the middle of the meadow. What happened?"

"Umm," She thought hard about what she was about to say. "I…Don't want to…talk about it." She said slowly.

"Ok." Natsu was still curious, but he went back to looking at the job board.

"What happened to that dragon you were with?"

"He disappeared. I'm trying to find him."

Kireba picked a job for exorcise a ghost from haunted house for forty thousand Jewels.

"Hey you wanna join my team?" Natsu asked suddenly. He held a job for defeating a menace in a small town near Shirotsume Town. The reward was five hundred thousand Jewels.

"Sure, why not. I'll probably know everyone better being around you."

She put the job she originally picked back on the board and walked with Natsu back to his team where she was introduced to Gray and Erza.


	8. First Job: Transportation

Once Kireba got to Natsu's team, Erza thought Kireba was related to Gray because of her light blue hair, but she explained that her hair was that way naturally.

"Are you related to Natsu?" Erza asked.

"No, I'm not related to anyone here. I just know him from ten years ago." She replied.

"Ten years?! Wow, you have a great memory." Lucy complimented.

"Well to be honest, it kinds slipped my mind."

"So your joining our team?" Gray asked.

"Why not. I might get to know others better since your team seems to be the most talked about."

"You'll be known across the guild with us." Natsu said smiling.

"So what job did you pick?" Lucy asked.

"This." Natsu held out the flyer and everyone examined it.

"A menace?" Lucy said reading deeply into it. "Three of them? They don't know who or what it is. There's no description about anyone."

"Looks like we'll be there for a while." Gray said.

"Alright, get it approved and we'll go." Erza said with a cart full of luggage.

"How in the world does she carry all that!" Kireba thought looking at the hundreds of suitcases on the cart.

Natsu went to get it approved and came back a few moments later. They all left for the Oak Town. Before they left, Kireba heard someone talk about her. She listened carefully and found out it wasn't anyone from Fairy Tail, it was someone from the Rune Knights.

"Why now?" She thought. Luckily, the person was only two miles away from the entrance. "Now's my chance."

Everyone thought of taking the train to Shirotsume Town and walk the rest of the way.

"Train will get us there quicker than carriage." Lucy said. "So suck it up Natsu, it's only takes a couple hours."

"I don't care! I said I wasn't gonna ride the train again and I won't!" Natsu argued.

"But, you always say that." Happy said.

"Umm I have my own transportation and if Natsu doesn't want to take the train he can ride with me. I don't like taking trains either." Kireba offered.

"Do you think he'll be ok?" Gray asked.

"I don't know."

"Well, I'm going with Kireba." Natsu said walking towards her. "Although, can't we just walk?"

"If you wanna walk you can walk but, I'm not gonna." Lucy retorted.

"Alright then, we'll see ya there." Gray said heading for the station with Erza and Lucy.

Kireba waved to them and started walking for the entrance. As Natsu and Kireba walked, he insisted on taking a shorter route to the entrance, but Kireba said she had her own ways of getting there. Natsu went his ways while Kireba went hers. Natsu as at the entrance before her and it was sunset. They walked farther away from Magnolia.

"So, Why don't you like trains?" Kireba asked.

"I have motion sickness." He replied.

"Oh. Do you think you'll be able to handle it?"

"Anythings better that a train."

"Ok, wait here."

Kireba wrote a symbol for night in the air. She then said:

"I summon the serpent of the night, Nora!"

A purple magic seal appeared in the air a couple feet from her. The black-purple serpent appeared from the circle its length was as long as half of Magnolia. Natsu was surprised at what she summoned Is was a dragon-like creature but with no wings and a snake-like body.

"You summoned me, Kireba?" The serpent asked.

"Yes, could we ride you to Shirotsume Town?" She asked.

"Of course." She laid her head on the ground to let them climb on.

"Like I said, will you be ok? We're going in the air."

"I t-t-think I'll be f-f-fine." Natsu said still surprised.

"Oh yea, don't tell anyone about this, ok?"

"You have my word."

"Aye!" Happy replied.

They climbed on to Nora's back and they flew to Shirotsume Town. Natsu got sick still, but luckily, it only took thirty minutes to get there. Nora landed in a far away field and they walked the rest of the way there. Happy carried Natsu there rest of the way.

:~~~:

Kireba, Natsu, and Happy made it to Shirotsume before the others. It was morning before they arrived. Kireba waved to them and greeted them.

"So, did you get sick." Gray asked Natsu.

"Aye, he sure did." Happy answered.

"What was it?" Lucy asked. Kireba hoped Natsu wouldn't tell them what it was.

"I don't remember. It was too dark for me to see." He answered.

Kireba was relieved that she found someone to trust.


	9. First Job: Arrival

The team walked to Oak Town. Everyone, but Kireba were aware that it was where the Phantom Lord guild hall was originally built. Erza thought the menace was from Phantom Lord. Lucy tried to fill Kireba in on the details about the guild, but she was focused on her own thoughts. On the way there, Kireba found a snake with a black mouth. She liked it and picked it up.

"Kireba!" Lucy screamed, "Put it down before it bites you!"

"Why?" She asked.

"That snake is very poisonous. Just put it down and walk away slowly."

The snake bit Kireba's finger as she let go. She winced a the sharp bite, but walked away without the side effects of its venom.

"Kireba, are you ok?" Gray asked.

"Yea. Why are you guys worrying over a snake?" She asked.

"You were just bit by a Black Mamba, one of the most deadly creatures, and you walked away from it like you just scratched yourself with a thorn." Lucy said shocked that she isn't paralyzed yet.

"Oh, I'm immune to poison." Kireba said smiling.

Everyone's face lit up in shock when she said that. It was rare to find someone who was immune to poison even that of a Black Mamba's.

"How are you immune to poison?!" Natsu said.

"I lived around poisonous creature for most of my life. I've developed an immunity to basically all poisons and acid."

Natsu still thought it was strange as well as everyone else, but understood it a little. They started to walk again to Oak Town. Kireba found the snake again and put it in her bag so no one knew. Once they arrived at Oak Town, Erza decided that they should split up into groups of two.

"Ok, then who's partners with who?" Lucy asked.

"You go with Kireba, Natsu goes with Gray, and I go by myself." Erza said.

"What about me?" Happy asked.

"Your with Natsu naturally."

"But then it would be a group of three."

"Whatever, Happy and I are already partners." Natsu said walking of with Happy trailing behind.

"Then Lucy will be with me and Gray, you'll be with Kireba." Erza said.

"Whoever finds the culprits, has to take them down." Gray said.

The two groups split off in different directions to find the culprits. Kireba was excited to do her first job, but was afraid to show everyone her potential magic in summoning.


	10. Planning

On the rooftops of Oak Town, three shadowy figures watched Natsu's team from afar. One looked like a bandit, another had ninja like clothing, the last was a complete mystery.

"Those guys are from Fairy Tail." The bandit said.

"The same ones who put us to shame." Another said clutching his katana.

"Almost all, look there." The bandit pointed over to Grey and Kireba, "I haven't seen her at all."

"Too bad, she's gone be in a lot of hurt after we are through with them."

"Wait." The mysterious one said, "Bring the new one back to headquarters, there's an invisible bounty over her head and I plan to find out why."

"I'm going after the swordsman," The bandit said, "You can choose who your going for." He vanished with out a word.

"I'll go after Natsu and the cat, I have a score to settle with him." The ninja ran across the roof silently.

"Your in a dangerous situation right now Fairy Tail." The mysterious one said sinking into the shadows. "I may let one of you live. If you cooperate."

The team of three went off to fight their battles against their rivals.


	11. Feeling

Kireba had the same feeling Dezmond felt when they were at their old home, the feeling of being watched. She constantly looked over her shoulder and couldn't detect anything. No scent, no movement, just silence.

"Hey Kireba, are you ok?" Gray asked, "Your looking back a lot."

""Yea I'm fine," she replied, "But I have a feeling we're being watched."

Gray looked back and saw darkness creeping closer. He looked up at the sky and saw the sunset. "Are you sure it not just the night?"

"I'm positive there's someone following us. There are two other people following the others."

"You must have sharp senses. Let's go find them then. Lead the way."

Kireba Headed for Erza and Lucy first since they were closer. She hoped nothing bad happened to them. She had a suspicion that something terrible will happen.


	12. Rivals

Natsu and Happy walked through the streets looking for one of the three culprits to the attacks in Oak Town, but quickly ran out of enthusiasm for the search because they haven't found anything. No clues, no reports of anyone being attacked, it was just silent.

"Natsu," Happy said, "We've been wandering for hours. We haven't found anything."

"We just need a different view point." He replied.

Happy grew wing on his back and grabbed Natsu and they flew into the sunset above the town and scoped the area. As they flew, they found a small purple-blue flame in a dark ally. Natsu and Happy landed in front of the flame. Natsu was curious about how it tasted and Happy was just tagging along. The flame moved to a small open area. The flame disappeared and so did Happy. Natsu turned around just before Happy disappeared. The last thing he saw was his blue paw reached out and the white tip of his tail disappearing into the shadows. He reached for his paw but was too late. Happy was gone and the ally they walked through was blocked by an invisble black barrier.

"Happy!" Natsu yelled so loud, the whole town almost shook. A large jet of fire streamed in the air. The others saw the jet of fire as a distress signal. Everyone immediately tried to run to Natsu's location as quickly as possible.

"Calm down Natsu," a voice said from behind, "He's in capable hands. We wouldn't want the little kitty to get hurt would we."

Natsu turned around to see Totomaru, the former Phantom Lord Mage, standing behind him katana unsheathed. "It's time to finish what we started." He surrounded himself in a cool, blue flame. He charged at Natsu katana aimed for his heart. Natsu did the same, but when he charged, the fire stayed behind. He dodged the blade and tried to aim a full blow punch to the face. Totomaru's blue flame increased and touched his knuckles chilling them to the bone. He then lit his fist on fire and tried to hit him with it, but the second they were lit, Natsu punched himself.

"Have you learned anything? All flames are at my beck and call." Totomaru said slamming Natsu to the ground. He immediately got up and roared a burst of flames at Totomaru. He then swerved the flame back towards Natsu. Natsu opened his mouth when he suddenly felt a stab of pain in his right leg. Totomaru used the flame as a distraction from him to get close. He peirced Natsu's leg with the katana. He pulled it out quickly letting the blood flow. Natsu fell to his knees sheathing the pain he feels.

"I've been waiting for the day that I could just let you suffer, but you are not worthy to live." He pointed his katana at the middle of his back, "Die."

At the last minute, Natsu kneed Totomaru in the face flame and all. Totomaru backed up wiping the blood from his face and was in shock to even see him standing with the wound he inflicted on him.

"Did you really think I would just drop dead?" Natsu said staggering towards Totomaru as if he doesn't notice the pain. His eyes glowed red and a menacing scowl showed on his face. Totomaru dropped his katana and backed up into a corner with total fear in his eyes.

"You…you monster!" He studdered.

"Give Happy back," Natsu said, "or you won't see another tomorrow."

"I…I don't know where he is, we didn't discuss anything about him."

"Who's we?" Natsu questioned holding Totomaru by the shirt.

"I won't…" Before he could finish he was punched in the jaw so hard, it was almost dislocated. "Okay, okay, I know who might have your cat, but you won't be able to find him too easily."

"Tell me!"

"You'll find him in the shadows. That's all I know about him."

Natsu punched him in the face and drew him closer to his face. "That's a lie."

"I swear! That's all I know!"

Natsu dropped Totomaru on the ground and he ran without his katana. Without noticing, the katana impaled him. He dropped to the ground, blood flowing and white in his eyes. Lucy and Erza were the first to arrive at the bloody scene through the same ally Natsu entered in. Kireba and Gray appeared on the other side. Lucy felt sorrowful and frightened. She cried uncontrollably. Erza blamed herself for not being there, Gray examined Natsu's bloody body for a clue that would lead them to the one who had done it. Kireba could only blame herself, she felt that it was her fault that Natsu ended up like that. It was because she came back to this world that Fairy Tail is now a target.


	13. The Aftermath

Gray knelt down and looked and Natsu's body for fatal wounds none were life threatening. He pulled out the sword an froze where there were serious bleeding.

"That's all I can do," he said standing up, "We'll have to go back to the guild if he's going to live."

"Yes let's." Erza agreed, "We can't risk the losing a member just for a job."

"If it was this dangerous then it should have been an S-class job." Lucy said.

"It was probably a set up to get a certain person back and that person turned out to be him."

Gray carried Natsu to the train station that morning. Kireba, resisting the urge to use a serpent to fly back, rode the train with them. She sat on the other side of the train car with Natsu in front of her.

Everyone was silent on the way back. Kireba was trying to hiding her motion sickness, but was still was able to move. Halfway back, she started to melt Gray's ice. He noticed after she melted the ice on his leg. He watched her in silence seeing a gleam of green in the melted ice. Once she evaporated the water, there wasn't even a scar, Natsu's leg was as good as new. She continued to do it on the other wounds and healed him completely. He was still unconscious, but wasn't in danger anymore. Kireba noticed Gray was watching her after she was finished. Lucy and Erza were looking out the window the whole time. Gray was impressed to find someone who could melt his ice without fire. They reached Magnolia shortly after. Gray carried Natsu the rest of the way.

Once they reached the guild everyone stopped and stared at them as they walked by. Erza asked Mirajane if she could talk to Master Makarov, Gray took Natsu to the infirmary, and Lucy and Kireba just waited to see if Natsu was okay.

"It's so silent all of a sudden." Kireba said to Lucy.

"Well it's not common for Natsu to be carried all the way back here." She replied. "In fact, its never happened ever. Well on a job at least."

Kireba could only feel guilty for what happened. Natsu wouldn't be in his unconscious state if she hadn't joined, but being in a guild was her dream even as a child. She tried to think of something on the positive side, the happy side of life. Thinking of happiness reminded her of the blue cat she met the other day, the cat Natsu was partnered with was missing.

"Hey have you seen Natsu's cat anywhere?" Kireba asked.

"Oh, Happy? I haven't seen him lately. He's probably with Natsu." Lucy replied.

Kireba asked Mirajane where the infirmary was and went there by herself. When she got there all she could see were white beds and in one of those beds laid Natsu recovering from his current state. She looked around for Happy, but he was nowhere to be found. Before she left, she saw something about Happy. She heard Natsu's voice in it too. She turned to Natsu and thought to herself.

"That was something about Natsu then. He must know what happened to him."

As she got closer, the vision she became clearer. By the time she reached he bed, she saw everything that happened to Happy and saw who almost killed Natsu. The person's scent rose off of him. She left the guild hall determined to find Happy. She bought a simple cloak and headed back to Oak Town. The thing she couldn't get was why no one notice Happy's disappearance before.


	14. Recovery

Seconds after Kireba left, Natsu woke up. He looked at himself thinking that he would be covered in bandages, but found himself just like before. He was puzzled and thought that Wendy fixed him up, but she was with Carla on a job.

"Well I don't know how I ended up like this," He thought, "but one thing's for sure, he took the bait. I'm getting Happy back."

He got up and as soon as he did, he noticed Kireba's scent in the room. He wondered where she was right now and maybe he could thank her for healing him up. He picked up his pack and left the infirmary.


	15. Meeting

Far from Magnolia and all other towns, in the mountains on a far shore, the trio established a base in a cave there. Totomaru reclaimed his sword in his fight with Natsu after everyone left the scene. Blood stains were left in it, but were easily cleaned out with fire.

"Totomaru," a voice called from the shadows. He turned around to see a person in reaper-like robes. "You brought up quite a stir in the Fairy Tail guild, some are claiming that Natsu is dead. Was your goal achieved?"

"Yes, it was." Totomaru replied, "What was the point of capturing the cat?"

"It was only bait for the one person." Totomaru suddenly felt something tighten around his neck binding him. He dropped his katana and cupped his hands around his neck. "We don't need outsiders knowing. I have no use for you now."

Seconds later, he went limp. The strength he had before have vanished from his body. He was dead.

"I know your there Rufus. You now know what will happen to you if you displease me."

He sunk back into the shadows and left Rufus there alone with Totomaru's dead body. Rufus' heart was pounding in his chest as if he could not believe a single thing that has happened, but the body was all the proof he needed.

"What have I gotten myself in to!" He thought, "Things can't be this way."

He ran out of the cave and to Magnolia which in his case, would take a week to foot. Watching him, was the shadowy figure. Just before his shadow touched Rufus', a voice stopped him.

"He doesn't matter," the voice belonged to a pale female holding a crystal sphere. It was similar to a lachryma, but was transparent and often had a white mist inside. "He won't be able to tell any details for fear of you killing him too."

"I'm only helping you because your father promised me life in his world."

"I don't care about your methods as long a the blue haired girl is out of the picture."

"The only question is does she need to be alive. If you want to limit me you should do it now. She took the bait and is coming here as we speak."

"All we need is her to be alive. Torture her if you want, but she must live. We need all serpents on his side. Killing her would do the same, but they would think of it as normal human life. If you want to kill her then you would also have to kill her brother. Both of them would have been necessary, but she created a bond between her and his sister." The girl faded away, "Keep her confined here, I'll return when she arrives." All that was left was a white glow that only lasted seconds before completely disappearing.

"If my only limit is to have her alive, then I'm gonna have some fun." He grinned maliciously, lifting Happy in a dark orb. He stared into in for a while and saw Happy flinch.

"This is gonna hurt you a lot more than its gonna hurt her."


	16. Just Noticed

Natsu entered the guild hall to see everyone staring at him. He walked towards Lucy, Erza, and Gray ignoring everyone's curious gaze.

"We have some unfinished business guys." Natsu said.

"What do you mean?" Lucy said.

"Hasn't anyone noticed that Happy was gone?!" Natsu clenched his fists in anger.

"I thought he was with you."

"He was kidnapped before the fight. Did anyone know that he was gone?"

"No," Erza said thinking, "The last thing I was before we left Oak Town was Happy crying over your unconscious body."

"Someone must've messed with our memories." Gray said, "and I think I know who."

"Well then let's get Kireba and go." Natsu said in a half run, but stopped immediately. "Does anyone know where she is now?"

People from the nearest table started screaming as if they saw a snake and what was sliding under them was a Black Mamba. Lucy instantly knew that it was the same one Kireba held. Many of the mages there were prepared to kill it, but Lucy defended it an said it was Kireba's. Lucy looked closely at its mouth. It held a rolled up piece of paper in it. Hesitantly, she pulled it out of its mouth. She read it out loud for everyone to hear. It read:

"To everyone, I have noticed that Happy was not here. I know where he is and what happened to him. By the time you read this, I am already going to his location. I am sorry for not telling you in person, but it seemed like no one noticed. I went on my own. I will return after I find him. Vivi will tell you if I'm in trouble. I also altered one of the venomous glands in his mouth as an anti-venom just in case he bites someone. See you soon, Kireba Hasano."

"Who's Vivi?" Natsu asked.

"I think it's the snake." Lucy said looking down at it.

"Well now we know who Vivi is," Gray said, "but ever since you stopped reading the letter, he's been hissing and backing up to the door."

"Does anyone understand it?" Lucy asked.

"I think it means Kireba's in trouble." Erza said. Vivi nodded its head and climbed up Erza's armor. She was unphased when he climbed up to her shoulder trusting what Kireba said in her note.

"Let's go then, by following her, we can also find Happy." Natsu said running out the door,

"Wait!" Lucy yelled, "where are we going?"

"Just follow me, Kireba went to the infirmary and while she was there the scent of the person who took Happy was there. He smells like the sea and rocks so let's go to the sea…" Natsu paused sniffing the air to be sure he was going the right was. "That way!"

Erza got out the Magic Mobile and they headed out towards the sea.


	17. The Journey

Kireba made it to Oak Town and waited for nightfall. A few hours past before night fell, but once it did, she went to the ally she found Natsu laying the pavement. The blood was still there and it seems like no one came back there. She caught Happy's scent faintly in the air and a salty smell. Not like fish, but the ocean. She recognized that it was the same ocean she started from. She also smelt mountains on the same seaside. She headed west on foot hiding in the shade so not to be seen. She rested during the day and traveled at night, cloak still on, hood up. She got to the sea side in five days and she decided to rest for a day.

"Don't worry Happy," she said to herself, "I'm almost there." She laid in the shade of a tree a little ways off from the beach. She cast a glance at the mountains in the distance. "Just a little…more…" she fell asleep acknowledging the wariness she felt for so long. For the first time since she came back has she truly slept peacefully.


	18. Warning

Natsu, Erza, Lucy, and Gray rode across plains and through forests and set up camp in various locations because of Natsu's motion sickness. They took breaks two times a day and traveled twice the time the took to rest. They made it in four days, but had to rest for two day for Natsu to regain his strength because on the fourth day they took no breaks. Erza also had to recover her magic because she used up too much of her magic. The only available mages were Lucy and Gray who took care of Natsu and Erza. The sixth day came and gone as the two groups haven't noticed each other.

Kireba woke up that night. Ahead of her, she found tire tracks. She followed them and it led her to Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Erza. She was puzzled to see them there, but then she noticed Vivi curled over Erza's head. He looked at Kireba with a look of warning and danger.

"Don't go." Vivi said telepathically to Kireba.

"I must." She replied.

"There is danger ahead."

"I can handle it."

She ended their conversation by turning away and walking away. The last thing he said was "Be careful." Even though Kireba was in the mountains, she could still use telepathy to talk to him. She climbed the mountain carefully and when she was half way up, she found a trail. She took the trail hoping it would lead to Happy. At the end of the trail, was a forest surrounded by mountains. She walked through the forest taking quick whiffs for any sign of Happy. Then, it came to her. Happy was nearby and from the strength of it, he was real close. She followed the scent to a clearing between a mountain and the forest. She found Happy lying asleep on the ground. Cautious, she used the water from the ground to freeze under Happy and bring him to her.

"Smart move, but it's not enough to hide from me." A voice from behind her said. She turned around, but saw no one. Right after, she felt the ground beneath her collapse, but the ground did't go anywhere, she was sinking into the shadows. She rolled out of the shadows and into the clearing. She wanted to run and grab Happy, but was stuck where she was. A shadow extended from the shade of the trees being the clever one, she created a wall between it and her. She grabbed Happy and started running back to the forest, but stopped once she saw more shadows appear from it. She panicked and did the only thing she could do.

"Ice sphere!" She yelled as she jumped in the air. A sphere of ice formed encasing both of them. The shadows grabbed the sphere and tossed it at the mountainside. Kireba winced in pain as the sphere hit the mountain.

"Help me, someone," she cried, "Dezmond, I need you!"

"Your brother isn't here to help you now is he." The voice said. The shadows tossed the sphere again in to the mountainside with more force. Kireba coughed up blood as if she was the one hitting the mountainside. It repeated a couple more times making her weaker with every throw. Her ice sphere started to melt and crack. She wondered if it would crack before it melted. Either way she was too scared to go out of her sphere.

"Looks like I'm not as strong as I thought, Dezmond." Kireba thought, "And I'm probably not gonna make it back. I failed everyone."

She clutched Happy closer to her and felt him breathing. She was glad he was alive. Another smack into the mountain and she coughed up more blood. In front of her, was a small pool of blood she coughed up from previous throws.

"Come on, just get out of that shell and you won't feel anymore suffering or the cat will suffer for you." The voice said.

Kireba looked at Happy twist and turn, but he didn't wake up. She noticed that happy wasn't just sleeping, he was having a nightmare he couldn't wake up from. With the last ounce of strength she had, ice spears formed around the sphere. She launched the spears in all directions covering every space in between them. She couldn't see if it hit, but she knew she did something when Happy woke up. The sphere was still thrown into the mountain, but she was lucky to be alive.

"Hey," He said jumping back, "Your that new girl who just joined! What happened to you? Where are we?"

"I don't have time to explain," Kireba said panting with exhaustion, "Once you see an opening, go to the beach, Natsu and the others are there."

"What about you?"

"It's too late for me, whoever took you is after me. I'm too injured to go anywhere. It's not like I'll go back to the guild anyway, I'm too weak, I can't be in a guild if I can't take care of myself."

Right after she finished, the sphere broke and Kireba fell to the ground unable to move.

"Go…" Kireba strained to say, "Run… Away…"

With those final words, she fainted. Happy flew away determined to get Natsu and the others for help. The black reaper-like figure walked out in the moonlight. He took off his hood to reveal his face. He had a scar on his face in the shape of an X. His hair and eyes were blood red and you could see what looked like two fangs over his bottom lip one one each side. He walked over to Kireba and kicked her. He did it to see if she was still moving and for the enjoyment of it. Shadows latched on to hers as she was dragged into it.

"You put up quite a fight there." He said, "And yes, you were right about being weak. I'm surprised they actually let you join."

He looked at the guild mark on Kireba's shoulder one more time before she was engulfed in darkness.

"So your went and joined Fairy Tail, huh. If they get in my way just to come for you. I would just laugh in their faces. Why would they bother with a weakling like you."

He started sinking into the shadows too when all of a sudden, he saw flames in the sky he looked closer and saw that it was Natsu and Happy flying over head. Happy dropped Natsu like a bomber and flew to the ground. Natsu landed next to the red haired person and attempted to use Fire Dragon Fists, but was suddenly was unable to move.

"I was right about your guild." He said in Natsu's face, "You came for the girl didn't you? We'll I hate to break I to you, but she maybe the weakest Mage I've ever seen, in fact, to let such a weak person in your guild must mean your all weak."

Natsu was even more angry than he was when he landed. Flames surrounded his body heat equal to his anger. He struggled to reach the red haired person barely moving with each attempt. The red haired person sunk into the shadows looking at Natsu smugly.

"Tell you what, If you manage to find and defeat me, I might give the girl back, but if you kill me, your out of luck and you'll never find her."

He sunk completely into the shadows and fled. He released Natsu's shadow and merged into the shade of the trees. Natsu then burned the entire forest.

"I'm sorry, you won't get me so easily. My name is Soul. I'll give you that for now, see you again Fairy Tail Mage."

Flames still burned in the forest. Natsu's eyes burned as bight as the flame in his soul. He promised that he wouldn't leave her behind. Just like he would for anyone else in his guild.


	19. The Search

Lucy, Gray, and Erza managed to escape Natsu's flaming inferno. A tree collapsed behind them which struck fear in everyone, but Erza who was wearing Flame Empress Armor.

"Natsu!" Gray shouted, "You could've killed us! What were you thinking!"

"Where's Kireba?" Lucy asked, "Wasn't she here?"

"She was his main goal." Natsu growled.

"His?" Erza questioned.

"Yea, this guy with red hair captured Kireba in a shadow. Just like me!" Happy explained "His name was Sole."

"I don't think he would be named after a fish." Gray said.

"It sounded tasty."

"Well at least we know who were up against." Erza interrupted their conversation on whether the red haired person's name was Soul or Sole. "Do you know where she is though?"

"No idea, he just fled into the shadows." Natsu said.

"I think I know where his hideout is." Happy said shuddering at the thought. "I was asleep most of the time, but when I woke up, we were at a cave in the mountain."

"Do you remember it's exact location?" Erza questioned. Her voice even more serious than before.

"No, but if my nose is right, it should smell like something died."

"Lead the way! We have a lead and that's good enough for now." Lucy said.

Happy flew into the air trying to catch the scent of death. While he was in the air, he saw something else in the air. Carla was flying towards them.

"Carla!" Happy shouted, "Have you seen a cave anywhere?"

"Yea," Carla replied, "Just over that way." She pointed south of Happy's position. "Why do you need to find it?"

"Go to the cave and we'll meet you there."

Happy went back to the others and told them that the cave was south of them. It didn't take long for everyone to make it to the cave. Carla and Wendy made it to the after them. As they entered the cave, Happy explained to Wendy and Carla what was going on. Soon they got to a very deep into the cave where it got darker. Natsu half a flame in is hand while the others followed him. After a short while, they encounter a three-way fork in the path.

"Alright, which way do we go?" Lucy asked.

"I can't smell anything down here." Natsu replied, "Too wet and earthy. Actually everything smells earthy. I can't even find her scent."

"I can't either." Happy said.

"Well then, where does it leak out he most?" Gray asked not understanding Natsu's strong sense of smell.

"This way." He pointed down the path in the middle which branched off to even more tunnels and more. Eventually they made it to a dead end.

"Now what?" Gray said.

"Turn back and go down another tunnel." Erza said.

"This place is like a big maze. We could get lost in here." Lucy argued.

"Well what other option do we have?"

"Wait." Natsu said putting his hand on the wall. Heat emitted from his hand melting a brown colored ice. "This is Kireba's ice."

"How do you know? She hasn't used any magic in front of us yet." Lucy questioned.

"Her scent's all over it. The only difference is that it's mix with dirt."

"That's probably why you couldn't sense her clearly." Erza said.

"She's down here. She must have done this to lead us to her."

As they got deeper, they found more walls of ice and dirt, but soon they got smaller and smaller until they were only, but little piles of snow. Finally, a giant cavern appeared in front of them. It was well lit with torches. It seemed to be the main hall of a castle and if there was a castle, there must be many other rooms With one to hold prisoners.

"We're coming Kireba!" Natsu shouted, "Soul! Show you face, bastard!"


	20. The Fight

"You want to challenge me? I feel honored." A voice resounded through the hall, "But you're a hundred years too early to actually defeat me."

"You guys go find Kireba I'll take care of him." Natsu said.

"You sure you want to defeat him by yourself?" Happy asked.

"As long as I have you by my side, I know I can."

"Alright everyone, we're going to have to split up again." Erza said.

"Again?" Wendy asked.

"Yea, we did this on the previous job, but as a result, Happy turned into bait." Gray whispered to Wendy.

"Gray, your with me, Lucy, with Wendy and Carla." Erza ordered.

They broke up into those two groups and took a different hallway leaving Natsu and Happy in the main hall alone.

"So you split up again? Let's see the results of it this time." Souls voice bounded around the hall as is he was moving. "You know what, I'll come out of the shadows and give you a chance."

Natsu stood in a battle stance and Happy decided to avoid the ground for the battle and found a secluded ledge where a torch should have been.

"Are you ready to die?" Soul said.

"No, are _you_ ready to die." Natsu said.

"Too bad."

In a split second, Natsu was being choked by almost nothing. Soul stood behind him hands at his sides. One of his hands was curled like he was holding something little did they know that he was holding the neck of Natsu's shadow. Natsu kicked Soul's arm making him stumble and drop his shadow. He then used a volley of attacks that created a thick cloud of dust.

"Natsu!" Happy shouted from his ledge above, "You have to be careful, the place could collapse if you keep fighting recklessly."

"As long as it doesn't collapse, I can do what I need to do." Natsu said still attacking at random.

"Would it pay if you actually see what your attacking." Soul said from the other side of the hall. Natsu stopped to let the dust clear out and noticed that he was punching a boulder and was about to go through it. Two shadowy monsters ran down the two paths everyone went down.

"You were so focus on trying to defeat me, you gave me enough time to summon two Shadow Beasts to go after your friends." Soul said shake ing his head, "Only if you weren't so hot headed, you could have spared them the fight or their lives."

"I don't have to worry about them, they can handle it." Natsu said.

"Well then would you like to face one? Well then, here you go."

A black magic seal appeared on the floor and when it disappeared, Natsu saw nothing but his shadow and Soul's.

"Looks like it failed Soul. Now, prepare to feel the burn!" Natsu charged at Soul and leaped into the air. There was a magic seal behind each hand and fire streamed out of it. "Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!"

Fire hurled towards Soul and with a glance, a shadow beast leaped in between Soul and the fire. The shadow beast grabbed the flames and flung Natsu in the wall.

"Hey! Aren't shadows suppose to fade in the light?" Natsu protested.

"Shadow beasts aren't mere shadows," Soul explained, "They are the creatures of hell. Daylight would have killed it, but flames are something they like to toy with."

The shadow beast charged for Natsu. He was prepared for the impact until, Soul jumped on top of the shadow beast holding a shadow lance. He then jumped again over Natsu. Natsu thought he overshot his jump until he felt something stab through him. He turned his head to see him putting the lance through the belly of his shadow.

"I know just stabbing you isn't enough to kill you," Soul said with his back turned, "But I would like to see your reaction if I killed your friends in front of you. Won't that be enjoyable?"

"I can still move you know!" Natsu said trying to walk forward, but when he did, the pain shot up to his abdomen.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Soul said, "Right now, your bleeding on the inside. I've linked your shadow to you since we started the battle. If the lance reaches your heart, you know what happens next."

Soul suddenly disappeared and stood next to Happy on the ledge. Stricken with fear, Happy didn't move.

"And if you don't want to go back to the shadows, you won't move from this ledge. Understand?"

Happy nodded shaking at the thought. A little black ball hovered over Happy watching his every move.

"This will keep you in check. I'll be back with all you friends, and since I can't kill the blue haired girl, I guess I'll just cut her in front of you. Oh wouldn't that be fun? Ku ku ku." Soul walked down the hall Wendy and Lucy took with the shadow beast. Natsu could only watch as he left. He soon noticed that the shadow beast didn't go down the other hall which meant that Lucy and Wendy were closer to Kireba.

* * *

 **Petlover30: Hey people who are reading this, up until now, this whole story was pre-written so from here on i'm actually writing more of the story from scratch. Write a reveiw, favorite, or follow the story for more ^^**


	21. Bound

Natsu tried to get up but whatever he did, he only felt like he was cutting up his lungs.

"Dammit!" Natsu yelled, "He had the chance, but didn't take it. WHY DIDN'T YOU DO IT!"

Natsu punched his chest. He then felt pain in his fist like something was cutting him. He looked at his shadow and saw the shadow lance poke out. He tried to grab it at a different spot. He felt more of the blade then as he continued forward, he felt the handle of the lance and grabbed it.

"The lance! It moved!" Happy said in surprise at the twitching of the lance and Natsu's shadow grabbed on to it.

"My shadow and me are connected, right? That means I can touch this." Natsu said as he attempts to pull it out. "YAAAAAAAH!" and with that he pulled the lance out.

Natsu collapsed on the finally able to move again without feeling like he would cut himself in the process.

"That took long enough." He said to himself, "Now to deal with that thing." Natsu took a flying leap and punched the shadow orb breaking it. "Good luck spying on us without that thing."

Happy flew down from his perch on the ledge to Natsu. "Now what?" He asked now that they were free to move.

"Well, Soul's probably going towards Kireba so we should head down Lucy's tunnel." Natsu decided.

"What about Gray and Erza?"

"They'll be fine, although, you can warn them about the shadow creature."

"Aye!" And Happy flew down Erza's tunnel.

"We're all getting out of this alive and together. That Includes you Kireba!" He thought as he raced after Soul.


	22. Chase

Erza and Gray continued down the hall for what seemed like forever until they found a hallway of doors they started to check each one which really didn't have much in them. They finally came to the end of the hallway and found one single door.

"This is the last one." Gray said, "Kireba maybe in here."

"Open on three." Erza said, "One… Two…"

"WAIT!" Someone shouted down the hallway. It was Happy slowly tiring out. He panted for a while before saying anything else.

"Happy what is it?" Gray asked.

"There's… a… shadow… creature… heading… here…" Happy gasped.

"What are those?" Gray asked as he opened the last door only to see a shadowy beast in front of him. He immediately closed the door.

"We should run." Gray said with his back against the door and the beast scratching against it.

"That's it." Happy said.

"On three, Gray, you freeze the door shut then create a few walls if that fails, I'll stay behind and fight it off." Erza planned.

"Alright." They both said.

"One… two… three!"

Gray froze the door shut and created a few barriers and two walls to contain it. An ear shattering shriek echoed through the hall as it burst out the door and charged though each barrier using the shadows on the other side of every barrier.

"My Ice must be see though." Gray commented as the creature steadily caught up to them.

"Well, Soul said that they were creatures of hell so really they seem really strong." Happy said flying slightly ahead of Erza and Gray.

"Alright, thanks for the information Happy." Erza said turning around to fight the beast. It stopped as it was ready to attack. Soon Happy realized they were now back where they started, the main hall.


	23. Awakened

Memories flowed in and out of Kireba's mind as she awakened what she first thought was back in the serpent realm again in Nora's cave which was earthy and moist. "Nora?" She thought as she saw something on her face which was Vivi the snake. Her recent memories rushed at her like a flood as she realized the situation she was in.

As she attempted to get up, she found that she was bound by chains stuck to a brick wall which was odd since everything else was dirt.

"So, you're awake." A voice echoed through the room. The voice was recognized as with a man with blood red hair sticking out of one of the nearby walls. Kireba flinched away but knew it wouldn't do her much good anyway.

"I haven't introduced myself to you yet," the red head stepped out of the wall and onto the same level as Kireba, "I am Soul, you don't have to worry for now I'll bring a few of your friends to accompany you as they run around my maze."

"They're here?" She thought in confusion, "Why would they want me?"

"They won't find you this place isn't anywhere they would think to look. That is if they're willing to make the place crumble on itself."

"T-Then where are we?" Kireba said almost in a whisper. Soul grabbed Kireba by her hair and pulled her up to him. "We're under the main hall if they'll ever figure it out. No one looks in the places they've already been. They'll never come for you, as for the place in general, was a maze this whole time."


	24. Shadow Tricks

Natsu ran down the hall until he found Lucy and Wendy but no Soul.

"Hey, you guys see anyone or thing come down here?" Natsu asked.

"No, we've been walking here for hours and we didn't even find a door." Lucy said.

"I'm sure Soul came this way and his friend."

"Someone else is here?" Wendy said.

"Well its more of a monster." Natsu said still looking around for Soul.

"Monster!?" Lucy shouted.

Immediately, the Shadow creature appeared behind them.

"There it is." Natus said pointing behind the two. They slowly turned their heads and saw it. The creature gave a shriek and Lucy and Wendy darted back to Main Hall the creature completely ignoring Natsu ran past him and continued chasing the girls. Natsu then ran after it feeling left out of it even though he had a chance and utterly failed. Happy and Gray were the first to see Lucy and Wendy run into the hall.

"Lucy! Wendy! Did you find Kireba?" Happy asked.

"No, but something found us." Lucy said Pointing to the shadow creature that was chasing them.

"Open! Gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus!" Lucy called with his key in hand. Taurus appeared axe in hand. When her looked at what he was up against it seemed invisible.

"Lucy, what am I looking at?" He asked looking back at her.

"What do you mean? That shadow creature thing." Lucy pointed towards the hall with the monster. Natsu started running down the hall and ran though the creature itself.

"What? Natsu, you just ran through the thing."

"Well it's not paying attention to me either. Hello?" Natsu commented waving his hands in front of it.

"It must be the work of an illusion." Erza said noticing the one she was up against wouldn't enter the hall and neither would Lucy's.

"Then someone or thing must be the center point of the illusion. If they enter, they'll fade." Carla determined.

"Then we'll have to break away this place and find this center point." Natsu said already on it starting with the walls and climbing to the ceiling.

"Natsu be careful up there! We're still down here!" Lucy yelled to him.

"Don't worry, I'm coming down anyway." He said plummeting to the ground and breaking through it with his fist only to have a shadowy fist punch him in the face. Soul turned from what seemed like either an a tempt to cut someone or throw them against a wall. As they looked closer, they could see clumps of blue hair on the ground and someone with blue hair being held by the collar of her shirt. It was Kireba.


	25. Encounter Again

"Damn, you're reckless." Soul said eyes flaring in ager and cofusion at Natu's rampage. "Do you not care what happens to them?"

"Of course I do, but they know I wouldn't bring the _whole_ place down." Natsu replied fist on fire. "It's time to finish what we started Soul."

Natsu charged at Soul only his fists in flames, as he got closer, he felt something grab his leg.

"That trick won't work on me twice!" Natsu said grabbing the shadow that grabbed him. Suprisingly, it wasn't Soul. He through, whatever he grabbed, at Soul which turned out to be a Shadow Beast. Soul simply side stepped and let the Beast land in his shadow.

"So there was a main one." Gray said looking at the two beasts that are still in the hallways that started to fade away.

"Now you know how I do things." Soul said, "There may be one Shadow Beast but I can create another through this one and your own shadows, only, they can't get close to this one. To be honest, I thought you would've lost yourselves by now."

"Well I hope you're ready to lose your head!" Natsu said already a foot in front of Soul. The Shadow Beast came out of Soul's shadow and jumped at Natsu. He dodged and the Shadow Beast landed behind him and went for everyone else.

"Wendy, try to get to Kireba, Gray, Lucy, we're fighting the beast." Erza ordered. They all nodded their heads as Wendy and Carla circled the hole Natsu made.

The battle between the Dragon and Darkness just began.


End file.
